


О свободе

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль наказывает Юури, применяя вовсе не физическую силу. И наказывает ли?





	О свободе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406464) by crsg (Artemis). 



– А это точно необходимо?  
– Считай это наказанием за сегодня. Или ты думал, я не замечу, что документы, которыми ты должен был заняться после обеда, остались несделанными?  
– …Ну, я надеялся, ты не заметишь, – признался Юури. – Но все же не уверен насчет нужности вот этого… – Он чуть дернулся на пробу, но узлы на запястьях удержали его на месте. От этого движения о его член потерся тонкий шнур – не настолько туго завязанный, чтобы пережать поток крови, но достаточно тугой, чтобы удержать от необдуманных рывков.  
Мао посмотрел на Гвендаля, прекрасно зная, что физической силы у любовника столько, что тот может делать с ним все, что захочет – вообще все, – и при этом даже не вспотеть. Все его тело пульсировало от энергии самой земли. Эти мощные руки могли переломить пополам Юури, даже с возрастом оставшегося тонким и стройным, точно соломинку, без усилий. И когда он лежал вот так – голый, связанный, распростертый на кровати, он был полностью во власти Гвендаля, и знал это.  
Мысль была не то чтобы неприятной, если уж честно – но от нее Юури хотелось извиваться и изгибаться еще сильнее, чем обычно.  
Но несмотря на то, что у Гвендаля было едва ли не самое мягкое сердце из всех, кого знал Юури, сейчас он смотрел так, словно хотел съесть Юури целиком.  
– М-м… Я так понимаю, извинения не принимаются? – наугад выдавил Юури.  
– Исключено.  
Юури вновь напрягся в путах, на этот раз бессознательно, потому что Гвендаль прихватил зубами его грудь, соски. И с трудом сдержал стон.  
– И что из этого можно считать наказанием?  
Гвендаль навис над ним, его голос был тише и ниже обычного, когда он зашептал, щекоча Юури ухо:  
– Ту часть, где я довожу тебя до того, что ты не можешь сдержать крики, – он сомкнул губы на впадинке горла и с силой всосал кожу.  
За все время, что они провели вместе, Гвендаль не раз оставлял отметины на коже Юури. Но уже не впервые Юури – в промежутках между рваными вздохами, дрожью, вскриками и острыми приступами желания – гадал, как у Гвендаля получается сделать это так, что Юури забывал обо всем и вел себя совершенно свободно. Причем каждый раз.


End file.
